


Sweet as Pumpkin Pie

by Tales_from_a_mockingbird



Series: Spider-Prompts [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Prompt Fill, Safeword Use, Safewords, public touching, sexy games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tales_from_a_mockingbird/pseuds/Tales_from_a_mockingbird
Summary: Spider-Man and Deadpool hang out at their favourite late-night diner after patrol, Wade has a fun game he wants to play with Peter.Response to the prompt: NSFW Imagine Person B and Person A sitting at a table in a public place. They play a game, unknown to the people around them, in which Person A gradually moves their hand up Person B's leg under the table. The game is to see how close Person B can let Person A's hand get to there between their thighs before they chicken out and stop them.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Series: Spider-Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 196





	Sweet as Pumpkin Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, so i'm a theatre maker and with everything that's going on in the world at the moment all of my shows have been cancelled so I thought I would try to dip my toes back into fanfic for a creative outlet. I'm a scriptwriter so I know it's fairly dialogue heavy (which I personally prefer reading) but will try to vary my work for any other prompts I do. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> I got my prompt off: https://prompts.neocities.org/

Spider-Man and Deadpool had just finished up their nightly patrol and were waiting to order at their favourite late-night diner. Before starting to date three months prior, it would have been Mexican take out on a rooftop, but recently Wade had gotten it into his head that dates in actual restaurants were more romantic. So now the two supers spent most of their nights eating burgers and sharing a slice of Dora’s famous apple pie. 

It had been a quiet night for patrol; a couple of muggings and an attempted carjacking. Nothing too strenuous for the duo and while Peter was more than happy to let the extra energy rollover for a full day of classes tomorrow Wade seemed a little more antsy. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked a bouncing Wade.

“100% baby boy, never been better.” Wade responded.

“Are you sure? Coz you seem a little…” Peter trailed off; he didn’t want to offend the merc.

The whites of Deadpool’s mask opened comically wide.

“Little? Spideybuns you should know by now nothing about me is little.” 

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Yeah especially your ego.”

“Oh, my lovely arachnid how you wound me with your wit,” Wade crossed his hands over his heart.

“Well I promise to kiss it better,” Peter said lowly.

The space where Wade’s lips would be behind the mask spread wide. 

“I was sooooo hoping you were gonna say that baby boy.”

Peter gulped.

“Yeah?” 

“You wanna play a game Spiderbabe?”

“Isn’t that what the creepy guy in those puzzle movies says before he sticks you in pit of needles?”

“You mean _Saw_ , baby boy. And I promise you’ll enjoy whatever I stick in you after this.” Wade waggled his eyebrows at Peter.

“Fine.” Peter replied not missing a beat.

“Wait…really?”

“You thought I’d say no?”

“Well I was expecting to have to do a little bit of convincing. I was ready to pull out the big guns baby boy.”

Deadpool put his elbow up on the table flexing his arm muscles. His perfect beau could never resist when Wade showed off his physique. 

“Maybe you can show me when we’re done here.” Peter ran his hands over his boyfriends’ leather clad muscles. 

“You don’t even know what it is.”

“Doesn’t matter. I trust you Wade.”

Usually when Spider-Man and Deadpool ate at Dora’s Diner they’d sit at across from one another at a booth along the window, but today Deadpool had led the young hero to a circular booth in the corner. Peter didn’t really think much of until Wade placed his hand on Peter’s thigh, which in itself wasn’t unusual but when he started moving his hand up that was definitely unexpected. 

“Wade?” Peter asked.

“Yes honeybunches?” Wade hummed.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, I haven’t told you the rules yet have I sweet thing?” Wade purred.

Peter could feel his dick harden in his spandex.

“No, you haven’t.” Peter whispered.

“Well baby boy, we’re going to have a little competition.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We’re going to sit here in this crowded diner…”

Peter looked around the practically empty eating area (nothing against Dora’s there’s just apparently not a tonne of traffic at 11:30pm). Wade noticed his boyfriends wandering eye and leaned in close to whisper.

“You’re gonna have to work with me here baby, I know its like zombie city in here right now, but I also know my kinky little spider has an exhibitionist streak.” 

Peter closed his eyes and nodded his head.

“So, as I was saying before, we’re going to sit here in the crowded diner with all these eyes on you…”

Peter’s breath hitched.

“…and I’m going to move my hand up this delectable leg and we’re going to see how far you can go.”

“Where’s the competition part?”

“Well it’s more of a competition against yourself.”

“What do I get if I win?”

“You let me go all the way up and I’ll jerk you off right here under the table.”

Peter’s dick twitched.

“What if I don’t?”

“Then we’ll eat some delicious food and go home and I’ll jerk you off in our comfy bed.”

Peter grinned under his mask.

“That doesn’t sound like much of a punishment.”

“Baby boy there is no bad punishing in sexy games only fun ones.” 

Wade placed a quick kiss to Peter’s masked cheek. The young hero could feel his face heating up and his dick taking a firm interest in the activities.

“So, we good Baby?” Wade asked.

“Yeah, yeah we’re good Wade. So good. Let’s start.” Peter bucked his hips up slightly.

“There’s my favourite super spider.” Wade cooed, inching his hand up Peter’s thigh.

“I’m your only super spider.” Peter grumbled.

“We both know Black Widow wouldn’t have been able to resist my charms forever.”

Peter snorted.

“Not really a fan of you hearing you want to hit on other hero’s babe.”

“Sorry honeybuns, you know I only have eyes for you though.”

Wade continued to inch his hand up Peter’s thigh. The web-slingers muscles shaking under the mercs touch.

“Hoping to get a bit more than just your eyes right now,” Peter breathed.

“Oh, we’re getting there sweet pea. Just one thing missing…DORA!” Wade called out.

Peter’s eyes snapped open as the sweet old namesake of the diner approached their table.

“If you want to stop at anytime just order pumpkin pie.” Wade whispered.

“What can I get for you?” Dora asked, the sight of New York’s crime fighting duo not even worth a glance up from her notepad. 

“Well I must say you look absolutely ravishing today Miss Dora.” Deadpool exclaimed, climbing his fingers up Peters leg to the juncture of his thigh.

“We don’t serve chimichangas Deadpool, no amount of sweet talking is going to change that.” Dora deadpanned.

“Oh, I would never dream of changing your beloved menu Miss D I just always wanted to hook up with one of the Golden Girls and you could definitely fulfill that fantasy.” Deadpool purred, in what Peter assumed was supposed to be a sexy growl but came out more like he had a sore throat. 

“Hmmmmm,” Dora still didn’t look up from her notepad.

“But if I can’t sway you then I guess me and baby boy here will just order.” Deadpool gestured to a rigid Spider-Man next to him.

“How do you put up with him?” Dora asked Spider-Man.

“He grows on you.” Spider-Man squeaked as Wade’s hand slipped between his thighs.

“So, the usual?” Dora clicked her pen.

“I was actually thinking something a little more adventurous tonight.” Deadpool grabbed a menu from the holder on the table. 

“Like what?”

“What are your chef specials?” The merc asked.

“We don’t do chef specials this close to midnight. Just order the same damn burger you always do.”

Wade dragged his fingertip over Peter’s spandex clad balls. 

“Hmmm what about you Spideycakes? What are you in the mood for?” Deadpool asked sweet as sugar.

“I…don’t know” Spider-Man breathed, desperately trying to think of anything other than Wade’s touching. 

“Well it depends if you fancy something light like a snack or do you need something more filling?” The leather clad hand by Peter’s balls moved up to rest on Peters dick. 

“I..I…I think I’ll just go with my usual thanks Dora,” Spider-Man squeaked. 

“No problem, Kid.” 

“Not a kid,” Spider-Man whined on reflex.

“Oh, I don’t know about that Spidey, you certainly seem to still be growing in certain places.” Wade rubbed his hand over Peter’s bulging erection, causing the young hero to let out a startled yelp.

“Leave the kid alone Deadpool, don’t you have raccoons or something to annoy?” Dora snickered.

“Oh, coz raccoons live in a dumpster and you think I’m trash. Cute Big D.” Deadpool quipped.

“Not that this isn’t thrilling but you picked what you want yet?” 

“Hmmmmm I thnk I’ll stick to the usual too.” Deadpool continued to rub Peter under the table, bringing the super closer and closer to the edge. Wade hadn’t been kidding when he said Peter had an exhibitionist kink and even Peter was surprised at how arousing he found the situation.

“What a surprise. And the apple pie for desert?” Dora asked.

“Yes…”

Wade spread his fingers over Peter’s crotch, leaving his 4 fingers stroking Peter’s dick but moving his thumb to play with his balls. Peter knew he was right on the edge. In under a minute Wade was going to have him coming in front of the sweet but sassy diner owner they saw several times a week. While Peter Parker could probably live with that, Spider-Man was a different story…

“PUMPKIN PIE!” Spider-Man nearly screamed “Pumpkin pie today please Dora.” 

“Sure. I’ll bring over some coffee. Maybe decaf for the kid though he already seems plenty jumpy.” Dora flipped her notepad and walked away. 

“Are you okay baby boy…”

“I’m sorry. I’m so I had to stop, I just couldn’t do it.” Peter sniffled, he knew Wade would never angry for stopping but he still felt a little bad.

“Hey, sweetums there is nothing to be sorry for. It’s only fun if we’re both enjoying it.” Wade cooed, stroking Peter’s thigh comfortingly. 

“And I was enjoying it. It was so good Wade, I was just right there and I think maybe as Peter I could have done it but Spider-Man…” Peter explained.

“No, I get it baby boy. And that is a-okay and nothing you need to feel guilty or sorry about. As long as you were enjoying it and the minute you didn’t you called the safe word then I’m thrilled.” Wade moved to hold Peter’s hand.

“Thank you, babe. You really do have the best ideas.” Peter hummed, resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder.

“Only for you Spideykins.”

“I believe there as mention of delicious food and jerking off in our comfy bed?” Peter asked sweetly.

“Of course, my sexy, perfect little spider,” Wade laughed. 

And that’s exactly what they did.

THE END


End file.
